Hinata's man
by Hatake clan leader
Summary: Hinata is sick of all of these people being mean she will drown out the insults even at the cost of her own life until a man walkes in her life and she is about to take a whole lot of revenge
1. Chapter 1

Author's note : this is a story about hinata as she thinks about ending her life but someone comes into her life that stops her.

Disclaimer: i do not own naruto

I layed in my bed thinking of the remarks people had previously made.

" The great hyuga princess defeated by her five year old cousin what a disgrace"

I could feel my tears threatening to drop and run down my cheeks again I slowly cried myself to sleep not wanting morning to come.

I awoke bleary eyed and still drowsy I put on my dressing gown and walked into my bathroom i hung it up and turned on the shower steam slowly forming I stepped in and thought of the day ahead as i washed myself I had to go to training with father and then lunch and maybe some time to get some more flowers I thought thinking of the dry withered ones in my living room I stepped out of the shower feeling the cold air I brushed my hair and got dressed I hurried to the training quarters and met with father and a strange woman with red eyes I blushed as I walked in I took up my usual position next to hanabi until Father spoke

" Hinata you are to weak to lead the Hyuga clan I am disowning you I am giving this jounin permission to watch over your training"

I looked at my feet with shock and sadness my own father didn't want me I walked over to the red eyed stranger who took me by the hand and led me outside and knelt down in front of me and said

" Hinata I am Kurenai I am assigned to your team it is my duty to teach you and look after you"

I looked at her sniffled and nodded I thought of recent events while we were walking to the academy my father calling me weak disowning me why was I born into the Hyuga main house why couldn't neji be the future Hyua leader maybe I am destined to be killed by someone greater or to be protected the rest of my life I looked up at Kurenai who seemed to be deep in thought as well I arrived at the academy wishing the ground would swallow me up I took a seat next to Shikamaru I looked down and instantly blushed the one person with the courage to never give up Naruto I stared at him until I felt someone tap me on my shoulder snapping me out of my trance I looked up to see Iruka staring at me oddly I blushed and he quickly said Hinata Hyuga team 10 along with kiba inuzuka and shino aburme I stood up and followed kiba out the door we arrived at the training field and stood there a few minutes later Kurenai sensei appeared in a cloud of smoke Kurenai suddenly stated

" As our first mission we will be having battle practice Shino will be battling Kiba first one to knock the other out wins Hinata you will be versing me however you will have to survive my attacks."

Kiba and shino took there battle stances I looked towards Kurenai and saw her pull out a kunai and I knew that I would not get out of this without a few bruises.

Thank you for reading my story please review


	2. Hinata's surprise

Author's note

Okay sorry this chapter may seem a little short and trust me it does get much more funnier I would also like to thank arusi for being my first ever reviewer thank you

" runs over and hugs the life out of arusi "

okay now we have a very special guest with us today backstage hinata hyuga

" awkward silence " " insert face palm here "

" drags hinata on stage "

okay she will be staying here in all her cowardlyness until the story ends thank you

" evil glint form hinata "

" you okay hinata " " 8 trigrams 32 palms "

" ahhhh why does this happen everytime I kidnap a hyuga first neji hisashi and now hinata what happened to shy !"  
_

Hinata's POV

I reached for a kunai scared about what was to come I took a deep breath and attached a exploding tag to it I flashed the seals for my byakugan I threw the kunai aiming for her heart Kurenai deflected it and jumped back out of the explosion I rushed forward hoping to catch her off guard I forced the chakra into my hands and aimed for her right arm central chakra point I hit my target on to find it to burst into smoke I turned around trying to locate her but she must be out of the range of my byakugan I closed my eyes trying to sense her I ducked to avoid a barrge of kunai aimed at my face I knew she was trying to test my reflexes I thought about my father while I was fighting easily dodging ducking and deflecting any kunai that came my way the more I thought about it the more it made sense I had always said it was my destiny to be killed to someone more superiour I was wondering about kiba and shino they would lose their dream of becoming great ninja I wiped back a tear and decided to do something for myself I waited for the next barrage that was aimed at my head I deflected three of them and stood there as the fourth came rushing at my head I closed my eyes and waited for the pain but it never came I opened my eyes to see the back of a black T-shirt I gasped in surprise the boy turned around I blushed and turned to run away I was too slow as a strong hand stopped me I turned around to him and he smiled at me and said

" Your far too pretty to have a kunai smashed through your head "

I blushed and could feel my head to get light I collapsed but could feel my body being lifted I snuggled into his chest as I lost conciousness.

Chris's point of view

I lifted the young girl and started walking ignoring her team mates startled gasps I started humming a tune to myself before a woman stood before me with red eyes and black wavy hair I smiled and sidestepped only to have her sidestep me

" What do you want "

I said bluntly

She seemed to look startled she put on a much more friendlier face than before she handed me a envelope before disaapearing I kept walking until I got to the hospital I smiled at the receptinist and said

" She fainted is there a place she can rest "

The nurse smiled and gave me a card reading room 13 I thanked her and set off I walked down the hallway reading the numbers until a blond blur rushed straight at me I ducked down and flipped the blond over me while holding hinata I walked off leaving the blond to pick himself up. I entered the room placing her flat on the bed I sat down on a nearby chair and waited

23 minutes later

I saw Hinata stir I got up and stood a few steps away from her bed She looked at me dazed and opened her eyes wide I smiled at her and said softly

" And I presume Hinata Hyuga the hyuga princess "

She looked at me then burst in tears

I walked over and held her patting her back making soothing noises She seemed to calm down after a while and she looked up at me and stammered

" Thank you Who are you and no I am not the hyuga princess well not anymore my father disowned me now I am homeless "

She burst into tears again I picked her up and walked down the gleaming white walls of the hospital I checked her out of hospital as she snuggled into my arms again I walked into my apartment and gently placed her into my bed I went into the kitchen I started cooking dinner I finished cooking the dumplings as she came out yawning I smiled and said

" My name's chris I cooked dinner "

She blushed again and sat down I placed a plate of rice dumplings and dango in front of her she blushed again and shakily stated

" I-i can't eat al-l thi-s "

I grinned and said

" If you don't eat you will become anorexic "

She grinned as well and began to eat I decided to ask her I rubbed the back o my neck nervously and asked

" Um hinata I know we just met but since your father disowned you you can stay here is you want "

She looked nervously and replied without one stammering once

" Thank you Chris but I couldn't impose I am sure I can stay with Shino or Kiba "

I smiled and told her she was welcome anytime she finished dinner and I showed her out.

Hinata's POV

deep down inside me I wanted to say yes he is so nice and handsome and strong but I couldn't I walked over to my house and quickly shoved everything i had in my ninja backpack I left the house quickly eager to get away from the stares of disgrace.  
_

Okay next chapter is Hinata will stay at Shino's house only Shino dosen't have people in his house much I wonder why? anyway me and my friend here will be going until next chapter

Hinata: " mmmuhfhcdmm "

yes i love let's kidnap hinata game muhahahahah

Chris:" what is going on here "

Me: how did you get in here

Chris: " The Hinata is not here sign pointing to your house was a hint "

Me:" damm his intelligence but now I have you too muhahahaha

" net made of string falls on Chris "

Chris: yeah anyway lets go hinata " picks up hinata " " punches me through the wall "

Me: "dammm gotta pick weaker charaters instead of one's that can kick my ass"


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note : okay I am back and more awesome then ever

" muhadgehdf "

Hey you don't get a vote hinata only I do

Hinata: mfugdhhvcj

Author: what do you mean that dosen't make it a vote just shut up jeez just go faint or something

Hinata: " pissed off " MHDJSNRIUHJESN " breaks out of ropes " Author: shit I knew I should of gone with a cage _

Hinata's POV

I hurried over to Shino's house and knocked on the door ignoring the rain trickling down my face I stood there for a while before knocking again the door opened with a creak I blushed and spoke to shino

" Uhh Shino would it be okay if I stayed here for a while until I find a place of my own?"

Shino nodded slowly I walked in following shino to a room he opened it and guestered for me to enter I went in It seemed the Aburmes liked pitch black walls and grey floors with dimly lit light bulbs I unpacked my stuff and Mrs Aburme walked in with a plate full of food I thanked her as she left I ate all my food and decided to practice some basic step traning I did my usual steps and took it a bit further I moved quicker and quicker until my hands were hurting I channeled my chakra up to my hands moving them faster and faster until they started to blur I activated my byakugan so I didn't break anything I was beginning to get a little tired so I took a break I looked around the room taking in the small details with my byakugan such as the cracks and stains I couldn't get the deeling out of my head someone was watching me It felt as if chakra was flowing all around me maybe the walls were enhanced with chakra I let it go strecthing my stomach I immediatley stopped as I felt something crawl on my foot I looked and it was just one of shino's beetles I got up and it hit me the chakra was not in the walls but on the walls the walls wern't black the beetles were! I started panicking I picked up all my clothes and hurried out thanking them for my stay I stayed under a tree thinking about were I could stay I was tossing up between Kiba's and Chris's I picked kiba's even though I just wanted to tackle Chris in a hug I walked up to Kiba's front door and knocked Kiba's mum answered the door I bowed and stuttered

" Uhh Miss Inuzuka would I be able to stay at your house for a little while "

Tsume Grinned showing her fangs and pretty much dragged me inside shouting something about kiba never having visitors I walked down the hallway to kiba's room I saw a black blur rush up to me and tackle me It was a giant wolf like dog baring it's fangs at me I whimpered in terror expecting it to bite my head off I closed my eyes waiting for the pain but the weight was lifted I opened my eyes to see Hana holding the dog firmly by the scruff the dog whimpering in fear Hana helped me up and led me into Kiba's room I saw him sleeping Hana picked him up by the jacket and shook him awake Kiba looked dazed he smiled and yelled

" Whatcha doing here hinata "

I blushed and explained how my father kicked me out of home he put his arm around me and chattered furiously about how great this was going to be I was eventually led up to the table where sausages hotdogs and various other foods were placed I was wide with shock at how much food they had I was wondering to long before Tsume shouted

" Dinner time "

All at once the world seemed to cave in as all I could see was a ocean of grey black blond teeth and paws I didn't have to wait long as all the food was gone Kiba had one plate held up high from yapping dogs as he handed it to me

" Not exactly fair play when you have'nt lived here "

he said cooly

I didn't eat much as I had already had dinner when I was at shino's I went to bed at 9:30 waning to rest fully Kiba steered me towards his bed I stopped and said

" I can't take your bed Kiba I could sleep on the floor or couch or something " I replied shyly

He didn't listen as he plonked me onto his bed clearing kunai shuriken ninja pills and scrolls from the end of his bed I smiled and hugged him as he pulled the covers over me I fell into a deep sleep as he shut the door

4 hours later

I woke up looking at the clock next to the bed 1:30 I snuggled down until I heard the noise that had woken me I hoped the dogs would shut their howling up soon I waited for another half hour and decided they wouldn't stop silently I got dressed I packed my stuff up and left a note on Kiba's bed I left the house and wandared around kohona for a while until I came to Chris's house I shivered and realized he would be asleep I turned away and bumped into someone I looked up to see who I gasped in shock as I realized who

" sorry Kakashi "

I muttered

He smiled underneath his mask and tilted his head and asked

" Why are you at a jounin's house at 2: 30 in the morning "

I replied with " Why are you out at 2:30 in the morning "

He smiled and went out on a lecture about he was the teacher and why he was more superiour I hastily said

" Chris said I could sleep here since my dad kicked me out "

Kakashi smiled again and dissapered in a puff of chakra smoke I blinked a few times and tried to figure him out after a few minutes of thinking two more smoke clouds were produced one belonging to Kakashi the other Chris Kakashi left before saying

" Don't do anything stupid children "

We both blushed Chris unlocked the door and led me inside he sat down and rubbed his neck I stood there awkwardly until he broke the silence with

" Uhh Sorry I didn't tell you about being jounin and stuff but you must be tired you can crash in the room to the left he said pointing down the hall "

I blushed again and said

" Your a little young to be a jounin I mean your like 16 "

he smiled and nodded dumbly I said goodnight and left to go to the room I hoped I would get a undisturbed night sleep this time I started drifting in and out of sleep I could hear Chris enter the room I began to have a wild fantasy of him taking me there and then he gave me a light peck on the cheek and left the room I snuggled into the blankets dreaming of chris the whole night _

Okay thanks please review oh and sorry but my full stop button dosen't work and my spell check is only on laptop but next chapter will be fully done 


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note "

Okay right so sorry the last chapter was a little awkward anyway I hope you enjoyed it oh yeah I assume you like it since no one has told me to change anything I am not working for myself but to make the story how you want it but I do add my bits and pieces into it so thanx and reviews make the world go round please continue a simple thanx or hi is still a review.  
_

Chris's POV

I watched her motionless body lay there covered in blood my father laying next to her in a even worse state I closed my eyes to rid myself of the sight in front of me. I opened them they were still there I fell to my knees tears streaming down my face.

" How could Someone do this to a innocent family "

I thought the pictures flashing in my mind over and over again like a non stop movie I screamed in pain and heartache. I sat up in bed covered in sweat panting like I had run a marathon I got up out of bed looking at my clock next to my bed only 5:30 I got dressed in my standard jounin uniform I walked down the hallway smelling the crisp air of the morning I stopped as I walked past my guest room I slowly opened the door I peered inside I stood there for about ten minutes her body as captivating as it had been when I had first met her I closed the door and stepped out the front door I closed the door and stopped I walked back in and this time I went to the kitchen and took out my frying pan and bowl along with a few ingrediants and started cooking.

Hinata's POV

I stood there terrified as everyone laughed at me telling me what a disgrace I was my father disowning me my cousin telling me what a embarresment to the hyuga clan I was I couldn't take it as I burst into tears and ran out the building and into the street where I ended up in a forest I saw shino and Kiba there fighting a man cloaked in black and red I saw them fall I was too weak to save them I couldn't help I was useless I fainted as the man approached me I woke up in pitch black I heaved the doona cover off of my body and lightly stepped off of the bed I got dressed hoping to leave before Chris got up I opened the door and was startled as I saw Chris in the kitchen in his ninja uniform with flour dirt and dried blood on it I blushed as he smiled at me I walked over all thoughts of my dream dissapering I managed a smile and took a big wiff of his cooking I didn't seem to recognize it he looked at me quizzicly until I spoke

" Wha-at are you cooking Christoper "

he laughed a little and added a

" no one has called me Christopher since my mother "

I smiled and looked over his shoulder he came up to me and whispered in my ear

" You are a lot like my mother you know caring, strong passionate and always looking out for others but she was too nice she gave her life to save me from a rouge ninja along with my father too bad I never saw there face otherwise I would be hunting them down right now "

I looked away from him unable to show my face in the way it was now He saw my eyes water as I thought about my mother protecting me and my dad He frowned and sat me down on a chair in front of the table I wiped away my tears and told him my entire story of how my mother who was a ninja at the time defended me and my father from three rouge chunin ninja my father back then was shy weak and scared of violence once she died he became strong confident and is now one of the stronger ninja I thought about if I had intervened I would of still had a mother I stood up my thoughts of suicide coming back why did everything have to be so hard all the time I ran out the door drying my tears as I ran until Chris appered at the door and wrapped his hands around me and hugging me tighter as I squirmed to get out of his iron grip I gave up crying onto his shoulder as he rubbed my back and made soothing noises I had never cried that much before it seemed like hours before I stopped and when I did and looked up at Chris he smiled and swept me off my feet lifting me up like you would a child I snuggled into his jacket as he walked around in circles rubbing my back I drifted off to sleep and felt him place me on a bed and pull the doona cover over me I felt a kiss planted on my forehead but I didn't know if I was dreaming or not.

Chris"s POV

I placed her on my bed as it was softer and more comfterble I pulled the doona cover over her body as she snuggled into them I placed a light peck on her forehead. I watched her from the doorway for a while until I left to check on the pancakes which were gonna be burnt by now.

20 minutes later

Hinata's POV

I woke up feeling happy for once in my life I got out of bed meeting Chris in the hallway he didn't say a word but handed me some pancakes which seemed to smell pretty good he sat down at the table and I saw him poor what seemed like a gallon of maple syrup onto his pancakes he looked up and seemed embarresed and said

" Uhh I sort of have a sweet tooth want some ? "

I decided to pass on the maple syrup and devoured the pancakes in a few minutes they tasted nicer than anything I had ever had before except when I was little my dad cooked me eggs and bacon but only because my mother argued with him about it for hours I went to get up but Chris was faster he grabbed the plate and put more on I said

" I can't eat any more I will burst if I do "

He looked at me and told me how skinny I was but didn't push it further he placed the rest of the pancakes in the refridgerator I felt really awkward then but Chris took my hand and led me out of the house and up the street he eventually stopped leading me and he walked beside me I stopped with fear as I saw someone I never wanted to meet again I took hold of his sleeve and tried to get him to go another way but he didn't listen instead he said

" I don't know what's wrong hinata but this way is quicker the hokage's office is just up the street "

He gave me a concerned look and I decided to go with it and hope he didn't see me I faced the ground as we approached him my heart beating faster and faster.

Chris's POV

Hinata seemed to be worried about something but I didn't know what I took her hand she looked up and smiled a little but looked down again I kept walking she seemed to be getting more and more scared I stopped and felt her forehead she brushed my hand away saying she was fine I kept walking she gripped my hand tighter I ignored it thinking I must be imagining things until a boy about her age punched her in the stomach making her gasp in pain I let go of her hand and attempted a kick to the head which he ducked I came close to him and yelled

" What are you doing punching a innocent girl like that "

He smiled as if it was funny and said calmly

" She is the disowned disgrace of the hyuga clan I am now part of the main house hold she is my cousin as I am Neji hyuga "

I grew furious and made to shadow clones all three holding kunai's I launched them at the boy he smirked and struck them all down I apppered behing him holding a kunai to his throat making him bleed slightly. I whispered in his ear

" I am Chris Shikido and I am a jounin touch hinata again and I will kill you do you understand "

He did a stiff nod I let him go he turned around and his palm facing outwards I jumped back to avoid it he activated his byakugan while saying how he had always wanted to face off against a jounin he leapt at me trying to hit my neck with his two fingers luckily I had a decent idea of the hyuga's fighting style I flashed my handseals and placed my palm on the ground he seemed unimpressed as he saw nothing happen he rushed at me his palm extended I stood there as I heard hinata scream and run towards me Neji struck me only to hit a solid wall made of electricity which burned his hand, badly I smiled and said

" Lightining shield blocks any taijutsu and most ninjutsu "

Neji must of relized he couldn't beat me becuse he ran away I rushed over to Hinata and flashed the seals Rat - Ram - Dog I focused the chakra onto her stomach healing the bruise which had developed she looked up and whispered

" Thank you Chris "

I couldn't look at her as she said that I was too ashamed Hinata lifted my chin up and asked what was wrong I then said

" Hinata I'm so sorry I will never let anyone hurt you again "

Hinata looked up at me and just as I finished I leant in and kissed her

I saw her close her eyes as we kissed after a while people began to stare so I teleported us outside the hokage's office instead unfortunetly the hokage was out and was surprised to see us I stopped and saluted the hokage I walked into his office with hinata in tow I then said to the hokage

" Sir I would like for Hinata to live with me and for me to train her for the upcoming chunnin exams "

The hokage seemed to like this idea but he decided to leave it up to Kurenai to decide I went to leave before the hokage called me back I looked at him he then said

" Chris you are one of our finest shinobi but don't you think hinata is a bit young to be your lover "

I blushed and remined him I was only 16 he seemed to relax after that as he remeber hinata was 14 he dismissed me and me and hinata walked out I teleported to Kurenai's house after dropping off Hinata at my house I knocked on her door after my third knock she answered it I firstly waited until she asked what I was doing here but after that I gave her a bunch of roses she blushed and finally managed to say

" Um thank you Chris but I am more into guys my own age "

I face palmed once I heard that and said

" No Kurenai I do not like you It is just I want permission to train hinata nd have her live with me "

kurenai took a few seconds to take in what I had just said She then began to speak but I interupted her and I told her about how I knew of Hinata's mother and her death Kurenai closed her eyes and agreed but before I left she added

" Chris If you hurt Hinata I will break every bone in your body and then I will place you in a terrible genjutsu for the remainder of your life "

I quickly hurried home once I heard that and told hinata the good news she seemed happy to be able to stay but before she went into the kitchen she asked

" Did the hokage really call us lovers it was just one kiss I like you but I want to take things slowly "

I nodded and went into my room to take of my jacket and gloves and get changed I came out yawning in my long sleeved navy blue T-shirt and my matching pants my shoes making a soft thud against the floor I came out to see Hinata making dinner I smiled and said

" You didn't have to go to all this trouble I could of done it "

She smiled and continued making I stood there awkwardly before she attempted to lift my pot onto the stove I walked over and lifted it for her she smiled and hugged me and continued cooking I then thought to myself this is gonna be fun.  
_

Okay and cut I know the ending is strange but I couldn't find a better way of doing it and Neji got his ass kicked will he take his revenge on hinata um not while chris is around Please review im feeling my story is crap if I don't get reveiws Thanks and goodnight.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay I would like to dedicate this chapter to asuri, Ice crystal7 and Bored2Death95 for being my first reviewers and Bored2Death95 pointing out my laziness yes i could of checked it lucklily i have great reviwers to help pick out my mistakes thank you All and dimoand thnks for a fantastic review

Hinata POV

I for once didn't feel awkward as me and Chris at some dango, ramen, dumplings and some rice balls for dinner after dinner I helped Chris do the dishes. Much to his displeasure of saying he could do it himself I decided to be brave and take this oppurtnity to the fullest I dipped the pot in the hot water and left my hands in for a while I yelped out in pain as the hot water made my hand red but no serious damage Chris dropped the plate he was washing in the sink as it sunk with a low gushing noise he knelt down beside me and took my hand I told him it was nothing but he didn't listen he flipped through some handseals and healed it it only took a few seconds to heal he then took my hand and kissed it better I blushed my plan didn't work how I wanted but I content at this moment I stood back up continuing on with the dishes and I shyly said

" You are really protective aren't you "

He smiled and replied

" lets just say I have a sweet spot for you "

I blushed at hearing this no one had been this nice to me I felt at peace but there was one little thing that nagged at me The chuninn exams as much as I wanted kiba and shino to compete I couldn't do it I was awoken from my thoughts as I was led outside I protested but it seemed to fall on deaf ears I was led through a forest until I came to a field with water rocks and grass around it I stood there as Chris said

" Time for your training come at me with everything you have got "

I shivered at the thought of attacking Chris.  
_

sorry for such a small chapter but i will make it up to you with a extra long one okay okay 


	6. Hinata's element

Authors Note: OMG Thank you everyone and all my favourite authors people and my reviewers I want to thank personally Aki666 and natsumi115 i feel so proud of myself as I promised a longer chapter so here _  
Hinata POV

I waited for the impact as my attack missed but it never came I opened my eyes to see a fist iches from my face

" You have got to move quicker hinata Neji, Kiba, Rock lee and other ninja aren't going to slow down for you match their speed and use your precision to counter their strength"

Chris said for what seemed like the thousandth time I stood up straight and charged my palms glowing with chakra I struck at a prepared Chris who dodged in a blink of an eye and appeared behind me but I was ready I ducked down avoiding his hand and spun around I grabbed his hand and struck his chest left leg and his ankle Chris suddenly dissapered in a poof of smoke as the real Chris stood there giving me the thumbs up sign I smiled and gave him the thumbs up back I stopped my panting and walked over to him he looked very seriously and said

" Hinata you are a very nice young lady and a very talented ninja but you can be too nice so I am going to teach you a technique to counter neji's 8 trigrams 64 palms okay "

I nodded thinking of the possible jutsu that could counter such a attack I took up my stance about 3 meters away from Chris he quickly performed the seals Dog, Rat, Ram, Snake I activated my byakugan and saw chakra gathering to his hand and into his fingertips I noticed as he copied my stance he had a more confident stance than I did I stood up straighter and put a more dertermined face I did the same hand seals and focused my chakra but it didin't seem to be as fast as his I gave up and crossed my arms he came over and pulled up my sleeve I saw him inject some chakra into my arm but this was diffrent it felt high pitched fast I made my chakra the same making it viabrate faster until my fingers buzzed with electricity I stood there as Chris focused on a nearby rock he moved his hands swiftly but his fingers never went near the rock he was at least a meter away from it I gasped as the rock started to crumble and break away I activated my byakugan again and saw what was going on he was sending electricity through his finger tips and into the rocks breaking it away I saw him stop the chakra seeping away from his fingertips I walked over and took the stance my fingers buzzing I threw the chakra through the air and towards the rock but it didin't seem to do anything I felt Chris move my hands higher and he whispered into my ear

" Focus the chakra throught the air as well run the electricity through your hands build it up until you can't hold it "

I focused again and felt the pressure on my hands I threw the chakra again keeping the chakra moving I moved more chakra into the air as the rock cracked and dinted I decided to go for one big one I charged up all the chakra I could muster and thought about Neji, father and Hanabi all laughing at me mocking me I let the chakra surge through the air and hit the rock I felt arms close around me as I was lifted into the air bits of rock and dirt in my byakugans vision flying throught he air I was placed down and I saw Chris looking down at me worried he was currently inspecting my arms I pulled away saying I was fine He looked at me with amazement I figured he would start to yell at me for endangering him but instead he bent down and hugged me I blushed and hugged him back he lifted me up flipping me easily over his head and me resting on his shoulders I felt unbalanced and tried to get off but he wouldn't allow it I finally managed a short scream before he flipped me over holding me close I saw images of neji writhing in pain on the floor in my head I started to shake as Chris held me closer and said quietly

" Hinata I'm sorry if I scared you "

I stopped shaking and told him all about it how when we were little neji and I would play King's and Queens I would be rescued and neji would piggy back me all the way to my room until my father saw him and asked what nonsense we were doing and I said neji was the King and I was the Queen and father grew angry and activated the seal on his forehead I looked down at my feet and added with a whisper

" Now that Neji is in the mainhouse I will be branded and the seal will be activated for fighting neji "

Chris's POV

I felt anger race through my veins as I picked up hinata and teleported us away I stepped out of the smoke and plonked hinata on the couch and said

" Don't answer the door for anyone I will be back soon "

I left teleporting again and arrived at the hokage's office he looked up from his paper work with a slight smile on his lips I gripped the edge of the table and said quietly

" Why Hinata Why do they do this to every Hyuga "

The smile faded as Hiruzen stood up and spoke

" I am sorry Chris but the hyuga ritual is there buissness and theirs only "

I started to shake as I imagined Hinata crying as the seal was activated I started to shake in anger the more I thought about it I got up and walked out the door knowing what I had to do I left the hokage's office I passed Kakashi on the way out he looked up from his book as I walked past saying

" What's up Chris "

I didn't answer I predicted his movement and stopped knowing he would appear before me I crossed my arms as he closed his book I tried to sidestep but it didn't work he just mimicked me I growled softly as he softly said

" Don't talk to me like that Chris "

I stopped growling and formed the fingers for the teleportation my fingers were stopped by Kakashi's stong grip with just one hand I snatched my hands back and said loudly

" What do you want Kakashi "

He didn't answer at first then he said

" To make sure you don't kill anyone and to look out for my son "

My muscles softend as he said this I tensed them again and said

" You never were my real father "

He sighed at this remark and put a hand on my shoulder and said softly

" Chris I am your father I fed you changed you and bathed you. You may not have my blood but you are still my son and nothing is going to change that "

I breathed heavily and apologized as he smiled with his eyes like he always had done I took this chance to say

" What am I going to do "

He looked at me took my hand and led me back to the hokage's office I took a seat as Kakashi spoke about what had bothered me and why I had acted like I did I stood up and asked the question that had been on my mind since the beggining

" Can I remove Hinata from the Hyuga household permenently please "

The hokage seemed deep in thought about this and we all stood in silence for what seemed like hours until the hokage finally spoke

" You may but if you do not look after the child She will go straight back to Kurenai's care and if not her then back to the hyuga household "

I nodded and thanked his about five times and smiled like a million suns had lit up inside of me I turned to kakashi and despite his fast reflexes couldn't dodge my hug as I hugged him and I whispered

" Thanks dad "

He smiled and ruffled my hair I ran out the office and down the streets until I came to my house I opened the door and walked in until I relized it was unlocked I immediatley took a kunai out of my pocket and walked in and called

" Hinata come out I have good news "

I walked down the hallway to see a note attched to my door It read

" Chris I have unlocked the door as you may have known I am asleep on your bed sorry I hope you don't mind By the way tommorow at 9:30 can you come with me to the sealing ceremony thanks with all my love Hinata "

I tore the note off the door knowing exactly whose handwriting it was I walked in and sat down to Hinata's sleeping body thinking

" Dad you are one funny ninja "

I everntually sucumbed to the tiredness that had gripped me and layed down next to hinata who woke up breifly to say

" Kakashi explained everything to me thank you Chris "

It ended with a small kiss to the cheek and a snuggle into me I smiled and closed my eyes feeling hinata's heart beating against mine I thought

" I Love my life right now "  
_

Okay there thanks everyone and next time How will Chris explain that Hinata is no longer a hyuga but a shikido/ hatake and by the way Chris changed his name to be original but Hinata will be referred to as a Hatake since it sounds better by the way the chunnin exams are next please vote on my poll


	7. Group hug

Author's note: okay thanks sooooo much for all my reviews and this may seem weird but does my font look weird it does to me any who oh right kakashi he was the one who put the note on the door as a joke yeah that was a little strange anyway please review to me who you want hinata to vs in the chuunin exams i have someone in mind but review. oh and by the way to understand Chris's and kakashi's connection please read my other story _

I woke up gasping I calmed down and got dressed to meet Hinata for training I walked down the stairs trying to flatten my spiky grey hair which I had unfortunetly had inherited from my father's DNA I looked around the living room but didn't find Hinata I checked the kitchen toilet and backyard I was starting to get worried when I heard the front door open I looked round the corner to see kakashi I walked up to him and asked

" Have you seen Hinata I can't find her anywhere "

Kakashi smiled his normal eye smile and lead me to sit down on the couch I obeyed and sat down I impatiently waited for him to say something but nothing was said i was just about to say something until Kakashi grabbed my shoulder and I felt the dizziness of being teleported I opened my eyes to see I was in Kakashi's house I stood up straight and walked down the stairs to the backyard where Hinata was snapping shuriken and kunai being thrown at her by two kakashi clones I stood there as she eventually struck a shuriken in mid air into a kakashi clone then she dissapered and reappered behind the other striking it as it dissapered into smoke I smiled as she waved at me she ran up to me and said

" Look Kakashi is so awesome he knew I was lightning elemental and he taught me this move "

Hinata stepped back a few steps and summoned five clones each armed with a windmill shuriken the hinata's aimed at the real Hinata and simueltanousley they threw them I ran to protect her but Kakashi stopped me I waited and Hinata took the 8 trigrams heavenly spin stance but she changed it to look more like she was dancing she formed the handseals Rat - Boar - tiger electricity began to surround her and she spun like a ballerina on one foot propelling herself forward with her own chakra she spun the lightning round and round similar to the hevanly spin but this was much more stronger nothing could come anything near it it was at least ten percent better than neji's hevanly spin but the question was could Hinata match neji's chakra stamina I clapped and whistled she came towards me and hugged me I hugged her back tightly and said

" Now I got you my little ballerina what are you going to do "

Hinata laughed and hugged me tighter I smiled at her attempt to squish me until two arms were placed around me Hinata giggled as I told Kakashi to get off Kakashi merely smiled and said

" Now I have my little boy and his princess "

" GROUP HUG "

We all let go as Guy tried to join in on the hug me and Hinata left while Kakashi asked how he got in his backyard and Guy ignored Kakashi and randomly yelled

" YOUTH "  
_

Okay next chapter is the chuunin exams but who will vs hinata first and what lays ahead in the next round review who you want hinata to VS I will set up a poll for it vote on it please


	8. the battle

Authors note: hi people if you like this story and can't wait for me to update you can read my next story it is pretty much about a girl and she lives in Kohona but she gets kidnapped by the Akutaski hmmmm did I spell that right anyway they are going to find out why randomly kidnapping people is bad Oh right thanks for all my reviewers i love you all " throws tennis rackets and baseballs into smallish crowd " right sorry if this chapter is a bit short _

Kakashi POV

Why was life so hard why couldn't I read my books in peace why why why. ? I opened my door ready to face the music and there it was in all it's blond headed glory I took a deep breath as he randomly yelled about training why couldn't I have gotten Chouji shikimaru and Ino they were all lazy and never wanted extra training I put my book away locked my house and walked to the traning field with naruto keeping pace beside me I really just wanted to throw the blond idiot into a ditch bury him alive and run home and finish my book before he got out of it because it didn't matter what obstacle he ran into luck had a way of helping him I mean he goes up against Zabuza's apprentice Haku who is stronger than Zabuza himself and who has killed multiple jounin and yet he manages to punch him through his own ice mirror and then he wants more training I was snapped out of my thoughts of the past when he ran off into the clearing of the training field I was however proud of him I hated he was too fast and strong for me to read icha icha while fighting but not strong enough for me to actually get a decent workout I took a big breath and wandered into the field where I found Naruto and Hinata together and Hinata was blushing again I walked over where Naruto seemed puzzled I knew the next thing out of is mouth was going to be stupid but I decided to get it over with.

" What did Hinata have to say naruto? "

He looked at me and said

" Who knew Hinata had liked me for so long wonder what would of happened if she hadn't gotten over me "

I felt sighed and muttered

" Everyone but you Naruto everyone but you "

I thought about what would happen if Naruto couldn't use chakra he wouldn't be able to annoy me and he would spend hours away from me trying to train with taijutsu I made up my mind and approached Chris and put my hand on his shoulder and said

" Hey buddy how about a little more serious training lets say Naruto VS Hinata. "

Chris's POV

This was the chance Hinata needed a real challenege a opponenet to test her attacks on and who better than the knuckle headed ninja naruto I shook hands to seal the deal and walked over to Hinata who was literally reducing the rocks to dust I tapped her on the shoulder she turned around looking hot and sweaty I smiled and whispered in her ear what new training she was having she smiled shyly and ran in front of naruto ready to fight I smiled as Naruto remained oblivious until Kakashi turned him in front of Hinata. Naruto looked surprised and then yelled out

" What I can't beat hinata up she is a girl and have you seen her lately Kakashi sensei she faints whenever someone walks by "

The next part I heard almost made me kill him myself Hinata is too weak for me to fight I tensed all my muscles waiting for him to say one more disregarding word about her until I saw something I never thought I would Hinata was angry.

Naruto's POV

I knew this would happen she would get more and more pumped she never would of tried unless I had been as mean as her father but I still felt bad but I was about to get what I deserved I gulped and summoned several shadow clones to attack hinata but to no avail she stood up straight and calmly spoke venom in her voice

" 8 trigrams Hatake style lightning palms "

I stared in amazement as she blew two of my shadow clones about 5 meters away with a simple placement of the palm each one of my other shadow clones were eradicated as the lightning danced around her fingertips I took a deep breath and ran at Hinata with a fully charged rasangan in hand I knew that I was going to be the one to end up hurt.  
_

Okay thanks please review by the way naruto does this so Hinata shows him her true power and by doing so helps her hes not mean also haven't put up the other story yet sorry's its good so far though


	9. Chapter 9

Authors Note: okay this would of been up much sooner but my laptop died again! next term i am getting a new one so regular updates will be here again sorry if the text is too small or too weird soz anyway back to the story. oh yeah btw I made naruto learn rasangan sooner sorry it won't affect the story too much okay bye.

Hinata POv

I had seen this move only once before and I knew enough about it that if it came into contact with me I would be finished I didn't know what to do dodging was easier said then done naruto was fast but I had to do this for me if I can't beat naruto neji is way out of my league I focused my chakra to my feet then all around me spinning faster and faster I could see the chakra forming a dome now was the time to do it channeling my chakra into lighting I channeled it into the spining dome around me I closed my eyes and concentrated on the chakra waiting for the impact.

Naruto POV

What was this move she was combining chidori and the heavenly spin techicque I continued running not wanting to stop I struck the spinning orb onto the moving surface there was a little resistence before my rasengan dissapated and I was flung upwards from the chakra burst I wasn't hurt much just a few scratches and bruises as I fell I thought about my next moves but my next move was decided for me as a sharp pain ran through my skin like flames I turned to the pain to see Hinata her fingertips dancing with lightning connected with my chest I fell unable to process anything until I felt my body hit the ground I couldn't move my body at all I was completely paralyzed I layed there until a pair of arms picked me up it was Kakashi he layed me on my back and made a handsign lightning danced around his hand I was really scared now but I couldn't close my eyes clench my fists or anything I waited until I felt the impact the lightning danced through my veins heart and my entire body burning me inside out I sat up finally having movement I gasped and yelled out

"What did you do to me "

Kakashi POV

It's okay it was that or be paralyzed for another half hour because of Hinata's amazing chakra control she ran her lightning through your nervous system paralyzing you I used negative lighting while hers was positive I neutralized it.  
_

Okay done sorry so short but on stepmums computer next update would be about 2 months maybe sooner idk review plz 


End file.
